Two-Face
'Two-Face '''is a major antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and ''Batman: Red War. ''He was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City as it's district attorney running for mayor until his transformation into a schizoid criminal mastermind obsessed with duality. Biography Early Life White Knight of Gotham Road to Two-Face The Birth of Two-Face A week after Dent saved Robin from being killed by Black Mask however this resulted in Dent, who was suffering another traumatic psychotic break, violently assaulted Black Mask and caused an accident that caused his mask being grafted onto his face to the extent that it was unable to be removed short of sufficient blunt force, Bruce visited Dent in his hospital room. Having been unopposed, he had won the Mayoral seat. He expressed regret that Black Mask managed to escape, and remark on his humiliation. Harvey also states his disappointment and heartache over Rachel not showing up to visit him, or at least congratulate him on his mayoral achievement. Dent also mentions how his therapist and doctors had told him to take it easy, despite his new important position. He showed some humor but Bruce, due to the Bat-Signal turning on, announces that he has to tend to something else. Dent voiced his disappointment and acted mostly normal as he left. After he left, he turned the TV on and watched the news about the recent events, leaving him in a rage. Dent later left his hospital bed to give his mayoral acceptance speech and was picked up by his new secretary, Deborah. However, on the way, hitmen hired by Black Mask attempted an attack and tried to run them off the road. Forced into an alleyway, Dent attacks one of his would-be assassins and beats him to death with his bare hands while Batman arrives and manages to deal with the other henchmen, but was horrified by the brutality Dent displayed and the two briefly argued. Black Mask was seeking revenge on the progressively unstable Dent and decided to hire the Riddler to help him. Meanwhile, Dent continued his mayoral campaign with the intent to clean crime of Gotham alongside Batman and Gordon. However, the stress from Dent's campaign only added to his instability and the violent episodes became more frequent, to the point where his psychiatrist recommended commital to a psychiatric ward in order to prevent a traumatic psychotic break. However, such an action would be political suicide and Dent instead compromised; agreeing to a reduced campaign effort and increased medical treatments. Black Mask set his plan in motion to capture, torture and kill Dent in revenge for making him a "freak" and unintentionally putting him through tremendous pain and suffering, formulating a complex plan with the Riddler. Black Mask used Dent's determination to bring him to justice to lure him into a trap and, despite Batman, Gordon and Dent managing to capture Black Mask in a sting operation, meanwhile he arranged for the Riddler to have an undercover minion within the police abduct Dent and take him to a warehouse while the Riddler, alongside some of Black Mask's goons, broke into Rachel's home and attacked her before tying her to a chair. Noticing that Dent is missing, Batman and Gordon suspect Black Mask is responsible and interrogate him. Black Mask mocks Gordon's trust for his cops, though Batman resorts to physical violence after turning off the camera and brutally beats up Black Mask into spilling the information despite Gordon trying to intervene. Black Mask tries to remain tough and resilient, however Batman threatens to take control of his pacemaker if he wasn't going to talk. Black Mask claims he doesn't know because the Riddler kept his plan mostly a secret to prevent Black Mask from ruining it by talking after he got captured. Batman, aware of the Riddler's M.O., searches for clues and manages to find them, leading him to discover who the Riddler's mole was: Officer JT Wicker. Batman interrogated Wicker, whom mockingly gave Batman a riddle as instructed by the Riddler, so Batman throws him into a cell and then figures out the riddle which leads him to Dent's location. A bound Dent was forced to watch a live feed of the Riddler murdering Rachel via gunshot, further breaking his psyche and the Riddler told Dent to blame Batman, Gordon and all those he believed were his friends and allies. Dent emotionally shouted at the Riddler that he was going to kill him while mourning his now-deceased fiancee, being the only thing that kept Dent somewhat in check and, with her now gone, descended into a much worse and mentally unstable individual. Batman finds a raging and emotional Dent and rescues him, however an explosion was set off by the Riddler and Dent was caught in the blast, sending him into shock and scarring the left side of his face, which was previously doused in gasoline. Dent is rushed to Gotham General Hospital, where half of his face is bandaged. When he awakens, he finds his father's lucky coin, left there from an earlier visit by Batman while he was still unconscious. He turns the coin over and discovers that one half is greatly burnt. A torrent of emotions develop in him, as Dent bawls and screams in grief. The next day, Gordon visits Dent. Gordon reveals that Dent is refusing medication and skin grafts but Dent changes the subject, and asks Gordon again what was the nickname that the MCU members called him. With reluctance, Gordon calls him "Two-Face". Dent turns to stare at a horrified Gordon, revealing the extent of the damage to his face. His left side is horrifically burned, leaving muscles and an eye exposed. But even as Gordon apologizes and turns to leave, Dent swears to him that he will be truly sorry. The Riddler then disguises himself and infiltrates Gotham General to speak to Dent. Apologizing for the death of Rachel, the Riddler manages to deflect the blame from himself onto Gordon, Batman, Black Mask and the corrupt officers. Dent claims that he will believe him on a coin toss, baffling the Riddler, which results in Dent declaring war on his former friends and that he will not target Riddler in his pursuit for revenge. It was then that Two-Face was truly born and he fled from Gotham General Hospital. Still remaining as mayor despite these events, Dent now wears a fake-face mask over his scarred side and talks to Bruce. However, Two-Face begins rambling in third-person, talking about how he always follows the rules, which doesn't seem to work. He will appear to switch, quite abruptly, between his regular personality and this one, arguing with himself much to Bruce's horror and Two-Face eventually leaves. Motivated by his need for vengeance, Two-Face begins to pursue those responsible for Rachel's death and his disfigurement. Publicly, Two-Face turned his opinion on Batman negatively, being one of the individuals he blames and now hates, and declares that he will not have vigilantism in Gotham by ordering the police to arrest Batman. He also took control of Gotham through declaring martial law and hiring a number of enforcers, in hopes to defeat Black Mask's gang. Two-Face also arranged for Wicker to be released from custody and so he visits him, and after a brief interrogation to find the other traitor in Gordon's unit, answers that he does not know. Two-Face spins his coin on the table to decide the man's fate. It lands black, and Wicker's life ends with a gunshot. Using the element of chance, Two-Face attacked multiple Black Mask's operations, including gambling rings and nightclubs. However, the victims were always left to a coin flip from Two-Face's dreaded double-headed coin. Two-Face also managed to gain the location of Black Mask's main drug cache, sending a number of his men to destroy the building. Batman confronts Two-Face however he sent a small group of his men to assassinate Gordon, which was determined by a coin flip. Batman meets him on the roof of City Hall, making his presence known and tries to reason with him. Two-Face will act aggressive towards him, blaming him for Rachel's death and refusing to negotiate. Despite Batman's attempts to get Two-Face to stop his crusade, Two-Face refuses and sees him as bad as Black Mask and the Riddler. He then orders the destruction of the warehouse holding Black Mask's drugs. Revealing his orders to murder Gordon to Batman, the vigilante attacked him, threatening violence. Revealing that he had Gordon taken to Crime Alley, Batman let Two-Face go and fled as his enforcers opened fire on him. Afterwards, he and his men left to try and take Wayne Manor by force because the Riddler leaked "evidence" framing Bruce for being a criminal business partner of Black Mask as part of his investigation on Batman's secret identity, with Bruce becoming his prime suspect. Batman manages to save Gordon's life from Two-Face's men and then heads to Wayne Manor to stop him. Upon arriving, Two-Face discovers Alfred Pennyworth waiting there, preparing his assault. Despite his pleas to let him and his enforcers past, Alfred refuses. After Batman takes two of Two-Face's men down, Batman confronts Two-Face. Two-Face scolds Batman for not saving him nor Rachel. As his men attack, Batman fights and defeats them whilst Two-Face prepares to join the fight. With a machine gun fitted with explosive slugs, Two-Face opens fire on Batman, forcing the vigilante to ascend to the second floor of the hallway. After getting a shot in, Two-Face has his men hold Batman as he prepares to execute him. However, Alfred intervenes, shooting Two-Face in the shoulder. As Alfred's gun jams, Two-Face is about to flip his coin to decide whether or not he should kill the butler. However, Batman summons a swarm of bats to distract the men and throws a Batarang into Two-Face's gun chamber, destroying the gun and setting Two-Face's left arm on fire. Batman puts out the blaze, but not before his left side is completely burned. Two-Face though reveals a backup pistol but, instead of trying to shoot Batman or Alfred, turns the gun on himself and tries to commit suicide, seeing himself what he truly is. Flipping the coin to decide his fate, it is caught by Batman before it can land. Two-Face becomes erratic as he is unable to make a choice, but Batman throws the coin over the banister which causes Two-Face to try and go after it, though accidentally injures himself in the process after landing on his head. Two-Face saddenly says that he cannot decide while Batman and Alfred look on tragically at the monster that their friend have become. After being defeated, Two-Face and his men are turned over to the GCPD. Batman suggests Two-Face should be incarcerated at Arkham Asylum instead of Blackgate Penitentiary, where he has hope of recovering. Arkham Asylum Incident When the Joker banded the Arkham inmates banded together to devise a plan to eliminate Batman, Two-Face simply wanted to kill him and end the ordeal. However, he lost the coin flip and instead served as the prosecutor for the "trial" of the Batman. When Batman made his escape from the criminally insane, Two-Face made an attempt to kill him by leading a large group of lunatics against him though the police showed up to retake the asylum and Two-Face was recaptured and taken back to his cell. Poker Game with Fellow Freaks Two-Face visited the Stacked Deck while laying low after his recent escape from Arkham Asylum and he played a game of poker with notorious criminals Joker, Poison Ivy, Penguin and Riddler. The villains betted on who came the closest to killing Batman and Two-Face eventually got around to telling his story. Two-Face staged a robbery at the Gotham Mint for $2,000,000: one half was clean and legitimate money while the other was dirty and blood money. In an attempt to stop the heist, Batman was surprise attacked by Two-Face who managed to subdue Batman from behind. Two-Face flipped his coin to see whether he would kill Batman or spare his life, landing on the scarred side. Two-Face took Batman's utility belt and strapped him to a giant penny and placed it on a catapult. If it landed face down, Batman would be squashed. If it landed face up, his bones would shatter. The coin was launched, and, in midair, Batman cut himself free from his binds using Two-Face's own coin, which he had managed to steal. Batman leapt clear of the giant penny's landing, and apprehended Two-Face's henchmen while Two-Face escaped. After the Joker revealed Catwoman's location, Two-Face was arrested by the patrons disguised as the police in a sting operation and incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. History with the Drake family One of Two-Face's henchmen, Steven "Shifty" Drake stole chemicals from Two-Face and was on the run, so Two-Face pursued him and roughed up his son Tim. Shifty never made it out of Gotham and was murdered by Two-Face and his body was dumped in Gotham Bay, then he planned to kill Tim after a fatal coin flip, however Batman intervened. Meanwhile, Two-Face reacquired the chemicals and planned to cover half of the city with a toxic gas in order to mark that half of Gotham will be his territory. Two-Face activated the chemicals but Batman arrived to stop him, and shortly thereafter, Tim Drake showed up as the new Robin. The duo stopped the machine and apprehended Two-Face once more. Hush Two-Face met with brilliant surgeon, Dr. Elliot Thomas. Although Elliot specialized in neurosurgery, he was competent enough to repair Two-Face's face via plastic surgery. Dent's sanity was restored, and the menacing "Two-Face" persona seemed to be gone. Elliot was also the criminal known as Hush, and he had hoped to manipulate Dent into acting as one of his pawns in his campaign against Batman. With renewed sanity, the former D.A. stood by the side of the law and order and betrayed Hush, saving Batman's life by shooting Hush in the shoulder. The Judge Apparently now sane and redeemed, Dent managed to regain the trust of Batman and Gordon and seeked their forgiveness for his criminal activities as Two-Face. However, a series of murders occurred implicating Dent and involving Two-Face's M.O. (actually committed by Dent as his "Two-Face" began to slowly resurface). When confronted on the issues by Batman, in his anger at being distrusted, Dent developed a new personality known as "Azrael" and operated as a ruthless vigilante. The Judge brutally attacked Gotham's criminals, including the Penguin, Killer Croc and the Riddler, placing their lives at risk though the criminals were saved by Batman. The Judge was then hunting down Dent, but Batman managed to deduce his identity and that the personality was developed in response to trying to combat the Two-Face persona which was slowly resurfacing and that it represented all the remorse and guilt for Two-Face's heinous actions. After Batman defeated Dent and tragically lost faith in his friend. In Arkham, Dent heard the Judge's voice condemning him, bowing his head and repeating that he was guilty. In a mental breakdown, Two-Face self-harmed in his cell by repeatedly bashing his head into a wall. Final Attempt Back at Sanity Despite seemingly losing hope and faith for his friend, Bruce decided to give his friend another chance and paid for a project that would attempt to help Dent psychologically. Just when the session was about to begin, masked mobsters broke into the operating room. The thugs stated that their "boss" wanted to deal with Dent personally, two cars split from the scene. One car took Two-Face to the Penguin at Blackgate while the other vehicle was registered to Black Mask at his office. Both criminals had histories of conflict with both Two-Face and Dent, but neither claimd involvement to Batman and Robin. In truth, Two-Face kidnapped himself to prevent his original personality from eliminating himself completely and he used acid to scar half of his face once again, reverting back to Two-Face. Staging the break-in, he arranged his henchmen to break him out of the operation and staged a two-prolonged getaway, both to allude suspicion and to leave a trademark hint. Though Batman discovered the true kidnapper, he was unprepared for the ambush Two-Face had devised. Capturing Batman, Two-Face placed his life in the flip of the coin. During their earlier struggle, Batman switched the real coin for a trick one, designed to always land on its side. However, Two-Face could not handle the indecision, and chased the coin on a support beam overhanging Gotham. The coin fell off and in a desperate gamble, but he managed to grab it but fell off in the process and was unable to pull himself back up. Batman caught hold of Two-Face at the last second, but needed the ex-DA to pull himself up. The coin, however, could not decide for him, but the choice was to Two-Face alone. His original personality resurged for a moment, and he dropped the coin, but Two-Face took control once more and sabotaged the effort. He plummeted, but Batman and Robin managed to save him and themselves just in time. Two-Face was once again sent to Arkham for more psychiatric treatment. Still, Dent emerged once more to thank his friend for never giving up on him. No Man's Land When Gotham City becomes an abandoned no man's land, all the villains claim their territory and take over certain sectors. At night, Two-Face and his gang enter the Solomon Wayne Courthouse which had already been taken over by a gang of other criminals. Two-Face then shoots multiple gang members alongside his henchmen and the last surviving criminal is still trying to stop Two-Face, shouting that this is the territory of his gang. As the man is raising his gun, Two-Face easily disarms him and tells him this is "our" territory before flipping his coin to decide his fate, then he orders his men take him to another room to be cut in half. At some point afterward, Two-Face and Batman's other enemies are called to a meeting by Red Hood to destroy Batman. Two-Face and the Penguin argue over the course of the meeting, whilst the Penguin initially distrusted Red Hood and refused to work with him, Two-Face flipped his coin which led him to agreeing to the Red Hood's alliance. The Joker's Last Laugh Two-Face was involved in the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum and he was given the "judge" title in Joker's royal interpretation of Batman's rogues gallery. Sometime after the Joker's defeat, Two-Face was taken back to his cell in Arkham. Post-Batman Death Personality Harvey Dent starts off as sefless, charismatic, astute, idealistic, fearless and celebral but showed slight cynicism and borderline cruelty towards criminals. He was also extremely self-confident and rationally independent as he was motivated by his care for the people of Gotham City and was selfless enough to do anything to protect them, even endanger his own life. His horrendous and tragic physical and psychological scarring caused Harvey to fall from grace which was a blow to Gotham. After his transformation into Two-Face, he became more twisted and psychotic every year as well as sympathetic and redeemable in the eyes of many. His dependency on the double-sided coin left him with scarce loyalties, should it come up bad for someone he would kill them without so much as a hesitation. He is capable of making decisions by himself but normally under pressure or in a forced situation. He is much more reliant on the prospects of fate and destiny than calculated decisions. He would much prefer to follow the coin, blindly even if the decision was a poor one than genuine strategy. This unpredictability can also be considered an advantage as it leaves him hard to place while dealing with his enemies. Two-Face is not without his inner battles, at the times the Harvey and Two-Face personas conflict each other. Despite it being years, and Two-Face has mostly absolved his old personality and identity, he shows traits of the man he used to be and also began to have a self-loathing aspect of his personality. His obsession with duality has become the insignia of his criminal empire, to match his own scars as he makes his men wear outfits similar to his appearance. This is also shown by the way he carries two guns, halved stolen loot and manner of killing: cutting his own men with a saw as a form of punishment. Despite this cruelty all of his men have unwavering respect and loyalty, if not fear for Two-Face. He also considered himself a better judge than Gotham's courts, which he considered a twisted waste of time. Abilities *'Professional Lawyer: 'Two-Face was a successful attorney and is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. *'Expert Detective: 'Two-Face possesses great deductive skills and analytic ability. *'Expert Tactician: 'Two-Face is a genius in criminal planning and has many ties to the underworld, allowing himself capable of competing with many major crime lords. *'Expert Marksman: 'Two-Face became an excellent marksman and is able to shoot accurately from large distances. *'Expert Combatant: 'Two-Face was extensively trained in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment *'Double-Headed Coin: 'Two-Face uses a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which is defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictates Two-Face when making any significant life decisions and if the coin lands on the scarred side, Two-Face will pursue acts of evil. If the coin lands on the unmarked side, he is compelled to commit acts of good. *'S&W M64: 'Upon becoming Two-Face, Harvey Dent was armed with this stainless 3 heavy barreled revolver. *'Two Sphinx 3000s: 'Two-Face's signature pistols, always carrying two. *'Remington 870: 'Two-Face occasionally armed himself with a Remington 870 shotgun. *'Colt M4A1: 'Two-Face occasionally armed himself with a Colt M4A1 assault rifle. *'Type 69 RPG: 'Two-Face occasionally utilized this RPG. Weaknesses *'Multiple Personalities: '''Two-Face does things according to chance and therefore relies heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. He can be defeated as a result of his own coin such as losing it or being stopped from seeing the result. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Two shots to the head. If you ask me, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." *"I did what needs to be done." *"Can a man live two lives?" *"How much longer do you think I would let the Maroni family tear Gotham in half? Splitting this city between good and evil. My city." *"The moon is so beautiful. It's a big silver dollar, flipped by God. And it landed scarred side up, see? He made the world." *"I am a lawyer. Yes. We the people of the United States, in order to form a more perfect Union, establish justice. Insure domestic tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare, and secure of the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity. God bless America." *"I am a liar. No. We the scarred victims of history of evil and hypocrisy exalt criminals to office. Vietnam. El Salvador. Chile. With lovely missiles, roaring bombs of the rich and the white and the pious and burn children and torture women. Forever and forever, amen. God bless America." *"Justice has two sides: innocent or guilty. Like this coin. One side clean. The other side scarred." *"You see, Harvey Dent was one of the good guys. Being good in this town means you need guts. You gotta be tough. You gotta do things that aren't in the lawbooks. The Bat didn't have the stomach for it. He punked out on Harvey. The great outlaw protector of Gotham hid behind Lady Justice's skirt. But she's blind for that reason, brat. Cause she doesn't have what needs to be done in her name. I wanted you to understand that. Before it's all over, I wanted you to know. It wasn't me that killed you. It was the Bat." *"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." *"The night is darkest before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming." *"It's not about what I want. It's about what's fair!" *"You can't. You can't give in. You can't give in!!!" *"Carbon fiber, .28 caliber, made in China. If you want to kill a public servant, Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American." *"Why should I hide who I am?" *"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to listen to her die?" *"It can't hurt your chances." *"You're a lucky man. But he's not." *"You thought we could be decent in an indecent time. But you were wrong. The world is cruel, and the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair." *"Together, we can stamp out the fire and save our great city." *"This is my world now. A dichotomy of order and chaos, just like me." *"Chance is everything. Whether you're born or not, whether you live or die, whether you're good or bad, it's all...arbitrary." *"Harvey Dent does everything by the book, to the letter of the law, but it isn't working...sure it is, he's turning things around...slowly, barely...I'd like to see you do better...watch me!" *"If you can't see the good I've done for this city, then you're no better than the criminal scum. Now get out of here, before I have you booked for obstruction of justice. You stand in my way, you stand in the way of the law." *"The only way to get by in this place is to get ourselves some respect. Fear, that's how we get respect. Show them how we do things. We should be fair though, this is a place of justice after all. Screw justice!" *"All that stands between you and us is fate. And if the coin decides your time is up...you die!" *"I wanted to help people but Gotham wouldn't let me. Good men don't last here, Bruce. Not when everybody knows who they are." *"I want what you want, Jim. I want to make this city a better place." *"Do not threaten me! I will rip you open!!" *"Let go of me, you rich prick!" *"He's been bought, like the rest!" *"You're talking to the wrong Harvey." *"You!? You saw what was happening! You knew something was terribly wrong with me! I thought you were my friend! You should have been able to help me...but you didn't!" *"Now look at me!" *"Half of me wants to strangle ya." *"Personally, I suggested a quick slug between the eyes...but I lost the coin toss." *"And they call me two-faced." *"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty." *"Shoulda said somethin' earlier. We coulda flipped on it." *"Why can't you just die!?" *"Yes, of course you're right, Bruce. Emotions are always the enemy of true justice...thank you...you've always been a good friend." *"One man is born a hero, his brother a coward. Babies starve, politicians grow fat. Holy men are matyred, and junkies grow legion." *"Order in the court!" *"This court is now in session." *"Let's see if the coin thinks you're telling the truth." *"Fate delivered us a gift for tonight." *"There are two sides to every story." *"Maybe I should cut both of your hands off or maybe we should wait for the verdict." *"Silence in the court!" *"You're in Two-Face's court, we pride ourselves on seeing both sides of a case." *"Your sentence is death, Batman!" *"Objection!" *"Overruled!" *"Heads or tails, kitty cat?" *"Two guns, bitch!" *"Oh, you should have finished me, Batman. We'll get out of this and we'll be back." *"No one will dare stand up to us." *"Look, Batman. I need the money. It's hard to find honest work with these disfigurements." *"You make a monster out of us and then you hunt us down!" *"I used to have rules, Batman. Now I have the coin. It's easier this way. No wringing our hands, no hesitating. Just doing what fate decides." *"It's sweet that you try and still live by the rules." *"Now sure, there's plenty of clean money mixed with the dirty. But what isn't tainted in this town?" *"Heads: your family gets their hazard pay while you rot in jail...tails: they get punished in your place." *"It's tails for this chump. We'll tell your wife you're sorry." *"Tails again! That's two bullets for each kid!" *"Heads. So fate shows a little mercy." *"Tails. If fate wants a massacre, who am I deny it?" *"Batman. I knew you wouldn't let this slide." *"Remember when I had the principles? Remember when I told Gordon we should arrest you? Said we shouldn't work with vigilantes?" *"You promised we'd crush crime in Gotham within the year." *"Was I ever part of the plan!? Or I was just a distraction? A prettyboy lawyer the mob could focus all their hate on while you tore them apart?" *"You should have left us alone, old friend." *"He's just a man! Kill him!" *"How do you do it, Batman? Play hero when you leave guys like me behind?" *"All of your choices led to this moment, Batman." *"Don't call me that, he's dead!" *"I wish I was dead...I'm a freak because of you!" *"Never count me out of the game." *"Save your breath, we'll get our chance." *"Still trying to preserve the balance of justice, eh Batman? Impossible! Think of all the crimes you missed while capturing us!" *"How many times have we done this, Batman? You put us behind bars only for us to escape. Your life is meaningless. A charade!" *"Satisfaction is short lived. Enjoy it while you still can, because the next time we meet...you die!" *"Call yourself a friend? I don't deserve to be in here. What did I ever do wrong?" *"They say time is the best judge, well the verdicts in and Gotham's time is up!" *"Sure you're on the right side of the bars, Batman? From where I'm standing you look guilty as hell." *"I lost everything, and so will you." *"You feel abandoned, I know what that's like. He let me down too." *"Sorry, kid. This is a man's game." *"What's up, Batman? In two minds about saving the kitty? Let me help you out. Kill her!" *"Look like your luck's run out, Batman!" *"And the judgement is...death!" *"Heads or tails?" *"Bad luck, Batman!" *"Sorry kid, ya should've stuck to the little leagues." *"Face it, Robin. You're half the man he was." *"It's fate, Batman. Don't try and fight it." *"Can't argue with the coin, Batman." *"Harvey might feel bad about this Batman, but we'll bring him around." *"Your better off dead Bat. Just look what happened to us." Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2-KILL Category:Crime Lords Category:Serial Killers